The present invention comprises the new and distinct cultivar of Streptocarpus x hybridus known by the varietal name Ilsa, formerly named Juwel. The new cultivar is an irradiated sport of a Streptocarpus known by the varietal name of Laura.
The major difference when compared with Laura is in color, Laura having a blue flower. In addition, the new cultivar has larger and more persistant blooms and is nonfertile as compared to Laura.
The new cultivar was discovered in 1977 in Vaihingen, Federal Republic of Germany; was first asexually reproduced by cuttings in Vaihingen, Federal Republic of Germany; and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings at Oglevee Floral Company in Connellsville, Pa. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.
The new cultivar, when grown in a greenhouse in Connellsville, Pa., has a response time of nine weeks. Response time is defined as the period of time from a plantlet which is a well rooted young plant in a five centimeter pot to a flowering plant in a ten centimeter pot.